


The Stress Of Days Past

by squiddtastic



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Biting, Bottom Regis, Explicit Consent, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Service Top Geralt, They are so Incredibly in Love, fang kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squiddtastic/pseuds/squiddtastic
Summary: Regis's dark and intense eyes opened and his hand immediately fell away from his mouth, reaching up with both hands to instead hold the sides of Geralt's face."Oh, Geralt," he began, his voice breathy and strained. Geralt was thankful the strain seemed to be for a reason other than stress this time."I've got you," Geralt began, tilting his head to leave a kiss on the vampire's wrist. "Don't worry. I love you."--Regis is stressed about his work. Geralt knows just how to help.
Relationships: Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 25
Kudos: 164
Collections: Best Geralt, Regis Rocks





	The Stress Of Days Past

**Author's Note:**

> Let's write these two gays being unabashedly in love babey!! It's what Regis deserves.
> 
> (ps. Sorry about the long wait on TSGR I swear I'm working on it, it's just taking a while!)

Geralt didn't know exactly what time it was, but he knew that it was early. Too early.

Through his tired haze he could hear the birds singing outside but he heard no signs of bustling human activity in the vineyard, and with the help of his witcher instincts he estimated that it was around four or five in the morning. He didn't want to be awake. He didn't know why he was.

That is, until he felt the minuscule shuffling beside him. The barely perceptible movements of the vampire he was currently pressed against, indicating that he was awake as well. Geralt groggily lifted his head.

"Oh, Geralt," Regis said with a hint of surprise, stilling immediately. "Did I wake you? I apologise."

"No," Geralt mumbled, moving a hand to rub the exhaustion from his eyes. "You didn't. Why are you awake?"

Regis was silent for a beat longer than Geralt was used to. He lowered the hand that was rubbing at his eyes and looked at the vampire's face, which was visibly tense and uneasy. His eyes were downcast and his brows were furrowed together in what seemed to be worry, or something close to it. It was also then that Geralt noticed the stiffness of Regis's body, and when he pieced everything together in his mind he suddenly realised what was wrong.

"You're stressed," he stated without question. "About the patients again."

Regis let out a defeated sigh. "I... Yes."

"How long have you been awake?"

"Only a few hours."

"Only a few..." Geralt trailed off and narrowed his eyes, shifting so that he was sitting up a bit more. "Regis, seriously? Have you not been sleeping?" Regis turned his head away.

"I've gotten a couple of hours, on and off. I wanted to make sure I could wake up early to prepare some extra healing potions, in the case of any emergencies. The sheets in the patients' quarters also require cleaning, and my herbs are in dire need of organization. I can't have them scattered about when I may need them at any time. I also need to water the plants, because—"

"Regis," Geralt's voice was firm and steady, and it made Regis fall silent. "Regis, look at me."

He turned his head to look at Geralt, and Geralt sighed as he looked into his eyes. Regis's face was contorted into an expression that could only be described as pure stress and tension. Underneath it all Geralt could see the utter exhaustion in his eyes, and the way Regis so desperately tried to hide it flooded Geralt with concern.

"Please," Geralt began. "You aren't the only surgeon in Toussaint, and there haven't been as many patients these past few days. Your potions are fine, your herbs are fine, the damn sheets are fine. You aren't fine. You need rest. How are you supposed to perform at your best when you can hardly even keep your eyes open?"

"You don't understand, it's—"

"No, I do understand," Geralt said, laying his head back down beside Regis's, not breaking eye contact. "I know what it's like to have people's lives depending on you. But you also need to realise that you're only one person."

"Well..." Regis trailed off before continuing. "The term 'person' is debatable. I can handle this far more than any human would be able to."

"Regis, don't give me that," Geralt groaned in frustration. "I don't care what you are, what you _think_ you are. You need rest just like anyone else in the world does. Vampires and humans are no different in that regard."

Regis was silent, his eyes quickly darting across the Witcher's face as if trying to pick him apart in an effort to distract himself. In an effort to come up with a way to excuse himself, an excuse to slip away without worrying him too much. To assure him he was fine. It wasn't possible. Geralt sighed softly once more.

"You just need to stop stressing," Geralt muttered, his fingers absentmindedly trailing circles on Regis's arm. Regis sighed and closed his eyes.

"I appreciate everything you say, Geralt, don't get me wrong. But it's simply not that easy."

Geralt was silent. They were close, breaths mingling with each other as they lay together, tangled in each other's arms. Geralt felt great comfort in feeling the gentle movements of the vampire's shoulders with each intake of breath, though he could still tell that Regis was tense; it was an energy and a feeling that Geralt couldn't ignore, and that he didn't like. He studied Regis's face, whose eyes were closed and brows were still subconsciously furrowed together with stress.

Geralt suddenly sat up, his weight resting on his elbow. Regis's eyes blinked open at the movement and he looked up at him curiously, an eyebrow perking up in question. Geralt looked into his eyes and could practically feel the stress radiating from them, and he decided that he couldn't handle that anymore. He was determined to wipe that away.

At the moment Regis was about to untangle his arms from Geralt, Geralt leaned forward and captured his lips in a kiss. It was soft at first and Regis melted into it immediately, moving his arms to wrap further around Geralt rather than away. Geralt's hand reached up to cup the side of Regis's face and Regis automatically leaned into the touch, his chest softly rising as he took in a breath.

It was then that Geralt deepened the kiss. He leaned in closer, fingers tangling in Regis's hair as he pushed himself more upright, leaning closer towards the vampire so as not to break the kiss. Regis made a soft sound that Geralt already delighted in, his nails softly scraping against Geralt's back, the feeling slightly muted by the thin fabric of his shirt. Geralt reluctantly pulled away and, before Regis had any time to comment, swung a leg over Regis's middle to straddle him. Regis raised an eyebrow, hands instinctively moving to hold Geralt's thighs.

"Geralt," he began slowly. "You—"

"Shh," Geralt shushed him and leaned over, leaving a trail of kisses on the vampire's jaw and around his neck. Regis craned his neck to allow for better access in a way that suggested he hardly even knew he was doing it. "I want to do this."

"Geralt, you needn't force yourself to do this for me."

"Regis," Geralt pulled away and looked at him seriously. "I _want_ to do this. I want to make you feel good, I care about you and I hate seeing you like this. Please." He paused for a moment before continuing. "But if you seriously want me to stop, tell me and I will. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Regis was silent, and Geralt didn't move. Regis's eyes flickered across the Witcher's face with an unreadable expression, the stress in his features still prevalent behind a mask of mild uncertainty. His gaze began at Geralt's golden eyes that shone in the dim morning light, then to his lips, then briefly to his chest, that was only slightly covered by his loose white shirt. Regis audibly swallowed before making eye contact once more.

He nodded.

"Say it," Geralt said seriously.

"You may do what you wish with me."

"Do you want it?"

"Yes."

"For sure?"

"Yes."

"Will you tell me if you change your mind?"

"Yes."

And that was all Geralt needed.

He immediately leaned forward to kiss him again. This time the kiss started off heated and intense, his hands gripping the sides of Regis's face and fingers curling into his hair. Regis's hands moved to hold Geralt's sides, grip powerful and firm and yet still so evidently careful. Geralt was incredibly aware of the sensation. When Geralt's sharp canines scraped against Regis's lips, Regis let out a gasp and Geralt felt his heart leap at the sound.

Geralt broke the kiss and directed his attention to Regis's jaw once again, leaving open-mouthed kisses along it as his thumb softly danced against Regis's cheek. Regis leaned his head back as he arched into the touch and Geralt gladly took advantage. He left soft bites around the vampire's jugular, leaving shallow indents as he went. He felt Regis swallow, heard his shuddering breaths, felt the grip on his sides tighten, and Geralt loved it. It spurred him on.

Geralt eventually ended up at Regis's chest. He lifted his head slightly for a moment before softly kissing the left side, over the heart that was slowly beating at a pace that was still faster than normal for a higher vampire. He felt it skip a beat at the movement – he _heard_ it. He glanced up at Regis, who was intently staring at him with an expression of pure love and anticipation. A jolt of excitement rushed through Geralt, but this was for Regis. Luckily the vampire already seemed to be enjoying himself; Geralt took pride in that.

He ground his hips down against Regis and the vampire sharply gasped, head falling against the pillow. He lifted a hand to cover his mouth, eyes still fixed on the Witcher on top of him. Satisfied with the reaction, Geralt repeated the movement. Regis shuddered and closed his eyes tightly, and Geralt realised with excitement that the vampire was momentarily forgetting to breathe. The fact that such a small action could make him lose this much control sent a wave of arousal through Geralt, and he leaned over once more to place a kiss on the hand that was covering Regis's mouth. Regis's dark and intense eyes opened and his hand immediately fell away from his mouth, reaching up with both hands to instead hold the sides of Geralt's face.

"Oh, Geralt," he began, his voice breathy and strained. Geralt was thankful the strain seemed to be for a reason other than stress this time.

"I've got you," Geralt began, tilting his head to leave a kiss on the vampire's wrist. "Don't worry. I love you."

Regis pulled Geralt close and kissed him hard, fingers sliding through his messy white hair, expertly avoiding uncomfortable knots. He hooked an arm around the Witcher's neck, attempting to bring him as close as physically possible. The movement was almost desperate, as though Regis couldn't get enough; as though he didn't know what to do with himself. Geralt happily leaned into it.

Regis pulled away and leaned his forehead against Geralt's, looking into his attentive amber eyes. A few seconds later he moved to place a tender kiss on Geralt's forehead, lips lingering there for a while, savouring the moment. When he pulled away it was only slightly, enough to allow him to speak.

"I love you too, Geralt. More than words can say."

And for someone like Regis, that was saying a lot.

Geralt's heart fluttered at the words. They were incredibly genuine, the tone of voice leaving no room for doubt. Geralt smiled uncontrollably before pulling away to sit up. Regis's hands followed until they could no longer reach, at which point they fell to rest on Geralt's thighs.

Geralt shuffled back slightly and his hands moved to the bottom of Regis's shirt, tugging it upwards. He leaned over and left an open-mouthed kiss on Regis's left nipple, tongue teasing lightly over it. Regis gasped and moved a hand to Geralt hair, and Geralt shuddered when he felt claws lightly scraping against his scalp.

Geralt bit down softly and Regis made a choked sound, moving the hand that wasn't in Geralt's hair to cover his mouth again. Geralt's eyes wandered to Regis's face, watching his eyes close tightly and his claws leave small indents on his own face. Geralt pulled away slightly and left a kiss where he bit down, causing Regis's eyes to flutter open. The vampire looked at Geralt with half-lidded eyes, hands unmoving, chest heaving softly. Geralt was satisfied with that reaction.

He shuffled back some more, hands ghosting down Regis's sides with a feather-light touch, making an effort to rub against Regis's confined cock as he went. Regis's breath hitched at the movement and Geralt flashed a small smirk, stopping when he was at Regis's thighs. He moved around to settle himself comfortably between the vampire's legs, and Regis was looking at him with an expression of unmistakable _want._ His black scleras highlighted the sharp features of his face and Geralt felt his heart leap at the intense, inhuman stare.

Geralt's hands continued to trail down Regis's sides until they were achingly close to where Regis wanted them most. Geralt could feel Regis tense up, and he saw that Regis's hand was still firmly planted over his mouth, his eyes securely locked on Geralt. Geralt hummed softly and leaned over, planting a delicate kiss on the tip of Regis's clothed cock. Regis gasped into his hand and his grip on Geralt's hair became that much tighter. Geralt let out a small moan at the feeling, momentarily distracted, before continuing his movements.

He placed his mouth over Regis's cock once more, lips brushing over the cloth of his trousers, hot breath enveloping it in a way that had Regis bucking his hips and screwing his eyes shut. He made a choked sound that was muffled by his hand, and Geralt looked up at him again. His eyes fell on the hand covering Regis's mouth and he sat up, causing Regis to open his eyes as his hand slipped out of Geralt's hair. He looked at the Witcher with dark and shadowed eyes full of desperation and his hips twitched of their own accord.

"Why are you covering your mouth?" Geralt asked, his voice far deeper than he expected. Regis hesitated, as though wary of the state of his own voice. He cleared his throat and removed his hand.

"Marlene," he began slowly, his voice slightly hoarse, "would not appreciate it any other way." Geralt raised an eyebrow.

"But she's sleeping. Upstairs." He trailed his fingers along the outline of Regis's cock, and Regis's jaw tensed. "You think she'd hear you?"

"I'd rather – hng – I'd rather not find out."

"But I want to hear you," Geralt replied, leaning over to kiss Regis's stomach. "I want to hear everything."

"Geralt—"

Regis was cut off by his own gasp, hand instinctively darting back to his mouth as Geralt bit down on Regis's hip. Geralt sucked softly, his tongue sweeping over the bite mark, and Regis all but whimpered into his hand. Geralt smirked.

"That's a start," he said, breath hot against Regis's skin. "But I want to hear what other sounds you can make."

"Geralt, _please,_ " Regis begged, hand briefly leaving his mouth to speak. Geralt breathed in deeply when he heard the vampire's pleading words and needy tone of voice. He looked at him through half-lidded eyes to meet Regis's own obsidian gaze, radiating lust and anticipation. His breath hitched at the heat of the stare, how clearly his desires were portrayed in one single look, and he felt his cock twitch in his trousers.

"What happened to all that patience?" Geralt teased through his arousal, his hands moving to tug at Regis's trousers. Regis eagerly lifted his hips to help Geralt remove them more efficiently. "You're usually so full of it."

"Geralt..."

"And that wide vocabulary of yours, where'd that go?" Geralt continued, tossing the trousers in a random direction once they were fully removed. "Seems you only have a few words on your mind right now."

"Geralt," Regis took a deep breath as his head fell back into the pillows. "Please, it's difficult to focus when you're— _Oh._ "

Regis was cut off by his own moan, both of his hands rapidly moving to his mouth, harshly biting down on his knuckles. Geralt's mouth was wrapped around the tip of Regis's cock, tongue circling around it, his hand lightly gripping the base. Geralt was determined to break Regis's silent resolve, determined to draw every noise he could out of the vampire, and he could practically see the shield breaking before his very eyes. He pulled away with a pop, placing a kiss on the top just as Regis's hips bucked up in search of more friction.

Regis stared at Geralt with a heavy gaze that had the Witcher feeling weak in the knees. Regis's hands twitched as if he were holding himself back, and the thought of that alone almost made Geralt lose it. But he managed to regain control.

Instead, he lowered his mouth once more to gently scrape his sharp canines up the base of Regis's cock to the top. Regis twitched violently and threw his head back, letting out a muffled moan that Geralt could tell he tried hard to conceal. Once Geralt reached the top he took him in entirely and swallowed around him, his hands moving to caress Regis's thighs. One of Regis's hands immediately flew towards Geralt's hair and he gripped it tightly – though evidently showing restraint – and he moaned brokenly into his hand.

Geralt smiled around him at the sound and hummed, causing Regis's hips to buck up further. Geralt let out a moan at the many sensations; Regis's hands coiling tightly in his hair, nails scraping against his scalp, his cock down his throat, and the sounds of Regis's self-control shattering helplessly. Geralt couldn't get enough of it, and it seemed that Regis couldn't either.

Geralt lifted his head slightly, tongue swirling around Regis in a way that had Regis draping his arm across his face, breath coming out in harsh pants. Geralt adored the sound. He adored knowing that to breathe was unnecessary for vampires, and yet Regis was so overwhelmed that he felt he had to breathe this heavily in order to ground himself. The sounds sparked life into Geralt and he returned to his efforts with a reignited vigour.

When Geralt's teeth scraped against Regis's cock again the vampire let out a choked sound, his legs bending as his feet dug into the bed, the grip on Geralt's hair only tightening. Geralt knew what that meant, the telltale signs of the vampire's climax becoming eminently clear, and so he pulled away. Regis groaned loudly and desperately into his arm at the loss of contact, loosening the grip on Geralt's hair so as not to hurt him as he pulled his head back.

" _Geralt,_ " he panted, lowering his arm to look the Witcher in the eye. Regis's eyes were boring into him with such lust that Geralt almost moaned at the sight alone.

"Would you let me," Geralt began, crawling forward so that he was properly towering over Regis on all fours, "hold you like this?"

The Witcher gently took the hand that was in his hair and Regis obediently let go, his chest still heaving and his cock still achingly hard. Geralt then moved to take the arm that was only partially covering Regis's face, moving both arms above the vampire's head and pinning them there. Regis complied with no hesitation. Geralt's lips twitched into a smile.

"You don't have to do this," Geralt said as he examined the vampire beneath him. "Tell me if you want me to let go."

"I will, my love," Regis breathed, "but gods, don't stop now."

It was no secret to either of them that Regis could have easily broken away from Geralt, with little to no effort at all. But he didn't. The action itself showed that Regis was willingly putting himself in the hands of the Witcher and Geralt's heart leapt at the thought. He leaned over, Regis's hands still pinned above his head, and kissed the vampire fiercely. Regis kissed back immediately, desperately, pushing up against him as much as he was able with his arms above his head. The kiss was hot and heavy, intense and dizzying, fangs and teeth and tongues clashing together, and Geralt felt light-headed with lust and unabashed adoration.

When Geralt pulled away he felt Regis push up in an attempt to continue the kiss, before letting his head fall back to the pillow underneath him in defeat. Geralt smiled again as he stared at the vampire beneath him, and Regis's eyes flickered to his mouth. At the sight of the Witcher's smile, the vampire smiled weakly as well.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," Regis breathed, tugging gently on his restraints. Geralt didn't loosen his grip, but his smile widened at the action.

"I love you," Geralt said, his voice deep and even more gravelly than normal. Regis's breath hitched and his eyes fluttered closed, his fingers bending to softly rub against the hands restraining him.

"I love you too, my dear Geralt," he replied, legs lifting to wrap around Geralt's waist. "With all of my heart, forever and always."

"You're just saying that to get me to let you come."

Regis let out a breathy laugh and opened his eyes again, gazing up at Geralt with a fond expression. His eyes glistened in the light of the bedroom, and it sent pleasant shivers up the Witcher's spine.

"Of course I'm not. Though that would also be nice."

Geralt grinned at the response and leaned over to leave a kiss on Regis's forehead. 

"I know."

He left a trail of kisses down the vampire's face; on his eyebrow, his eyelid, his cheek, the corner of his lips, avoiding Regis's attempts to capture Geralt's lips in another proper kiss. Geralt chuckled when Regis huffed at that, but continued trailing his lips down until he reached his jaw. Regis's head leaned back instinctively, and any frustration was long forgotten as Geralt began to nip at the sensitive skin.

Regis's breath hitched and his eyes closed again, his hips bucking up in a search for friction that Geralt still hadn't decided to grant him. Geralt's lips continued to move down to Regis's neck with a feather-light touch. He bit down on the area where the neck meets the shoulder and Regis writhed under him, legs tightening around Geralt's waist as he let out a quiet moan. Geralt could feel Regis straining against his pinned hands, trying hard to keep them there rather than using them to cover his mouth, and the effort was not lost on Geralt. Geralt suddenly bit and sucked on the area with more force than before, wringing a sharp gasp from Regis before he pulled away and left a soft kiss on the mark. There would be nothing there to show for it later, but Geralt found satisfaction in it anyway.

"Geralt, please," Regis's voice was back to its strained and lustful tone, and Geralt revelled in it. To see the vampire who was usually so composed, so in control, pinned under Geralt and at the Witcher's mercy was something he would never tire of.

"I love seeing you like this," Geralt said, unable to stop himself from voicing his thoughts. Regis took in a breath.

"Mm, do you now? And I very much— oh, _gods,_ Geralt!"

Regis cut himself off abruptly as Geralt reached down with one hand and took his cock firmly in his grasp. Regis gasped before letting out a low groan, and Geralt could once again feel Regis struggling in his pinned position. Geralt bent over to kiss Regis's collarbone and he could hear the vampire's rasping breaths and rapidly beating heart as Geralt began to stroke him. Regis arched into the touch and turned his head to the side, fiercely gnawing on his lip with his eyes screwed shut.

"I want to hear you," Geralt said again, leaving another kiss on Regis's chest over the nightshirt that he still had on. "I'm going to let you go, but I want to hear you."

Regis made a sound that could almost be considered a whine, and he nodded. Geralt released his hold on Regis's hands and Regis immediately reached to wrap his arms tightly around Geralt, pulling him close, one hand on the nape of his neck and the other grasping tightly at the loose shirt on Geralt's back. Geralt leaned heavily into Regis as the vampire pulled him in, continuing to leave soft kisses against his neck as he stroked him.

The sounds Regis was making were music to Geralt's ears. The room was soon filled with desperate pants and moans, Regis's claws digging firmly yet carefully into Geralt's back in overwhelming desperation. Geralt could hardly stand it. The hand that wasn't around Regis eventually moved to his own arousal and he began to rub himself through his trousers. He moaned at the feeling, his voice reverberating against Regis's neck, and the sound had Regis gripping him tighter.

"Geralt," Regis gasped, his legs moving from Geralt's waist to the bed. "Please remove those trousers before I lose my mind."

Geralt didn't need any convincing.

He pulled away just enough to slip the bothersome clothing off. Regis did what he could to aid him, fumbling with the fabric with his weakening legs and trembling hands, and they paid no attention to where the cloth ended up. Once they were discarded he moved right back to Regis, hand moving to take both of them firmly in his grasp. They groaned deeply in unison, hips bucking uncontrollably, foreheads pressed against each other as they tried desperately to be as close to one another as possible. Geralt was already embarrassingly close to his release, despite having been hardly touched at all.

Regis's hands were all over Geralt, grabbing frantically at his back, fingers pulling eagerly at his hair, hands trailing down his chest as he pushed the fabric of his shirt aside. He buried his face in the Witcher's neck, breathing in the scent of _Geralt_ and basking in the comfort it brought him, surging through him in waves. His mouth opened in a gasp, sharp fangs scraping gently against Geralt's neck, and Geralt moaned as his head craned to the side.

"Regis," Geralt huffed as his movements sped up, his unoccupied hand moving to cradle the back of Regis's head. "Regis, I'm—"

"I know, my wolf," Regis was breathless and his voice was soft, yet also dripping with need as his hot breath ghosted against Geralt's skin. "Oh, Geralt, I love you. By the gods, I love you so much."

"Oh, fuck, Regis!"

Geralt let out a cry as he came, his climax intense and his hips bucking forward as he spilled into his hand and onto Regis's stomach. He buried his head against Regis's neck and bit down hard, causing Regis to gasp and moan sharply as his entire body tensed. His hands scrambled to find purchase as he arched into Geralt's touch, feeling the twitch of Geralt's sensitive cock against his own.

Geralt's hand was skilled. His calloused fingers felt unlike anything Regis had ever felt; tough yet gentle, nimble, knowing Regis exactly as if he were committed to memory – and he very well might have been. It was that skill, along with the sharp feel of Geralt's canines biting against his neck and jaw, that had Regis's climax hitting him forcefully and abruptly with a sound that could only be described as a mix of a whine and a shuddering moan.

Geralt collapsed on the bed beside Regis, immediately wrapping his arm tightly around him and pulling him close. Regis let out a breathy laugh as he moved his arm to lay atop Geralt's, thumb tracing light circles on the hot skin. His other arm moved to wrap around the Witcher's shoulders. Geralt only pulled him closer, face pressed against Regis's side.

"Are you still stressed?" Geralt mumbled. It was almost inaudible, but Regis's vampire senses had many benefits. He smiled and hummed softly.

"Considerably less so," he replied, placing a kiss on the top of Geralt's head. "I must say, you are simply a superb stress reliever." Geralt snorted.

"Happy to be of service."

"Though," Regis continued, the fond smile still clear on his face as he gestured to himself with the hand that wasn't around Geralt, "this mess is certainly less than ideal."

Geralt reluctantly looked up to watch Regis's gesture and he let out a defeated sigh. "I'll go get a towel."

"You don't have to, dear, I can go—"

"Regis," Geralt interrupted him, already detangling himself from the vampire's grasp. "I'm your stress reliever, remember? Just sit there and look pretty for a minute while I do some cleanup."

Regis laughed at that, low and soft and radiating genuine love and affection, but obediently stayed in place. He watched as Geralt stood up from the bed, his eyes subconsciously flickering across the toned muscle of his back. Before he could catch a better glimpse at the area he was most interested in, the Witcher grabbed a sheet and wrapped it around himself for precaution's sake as he momentarily left the room to fetch a towel. 

When Regis was left alone, he let his head fall against the pillow and he closed his eyes. His grin widened and his heart skipped a beat as the previous events unfolded once more in his head. He hadn't known he could be so capable of loving someone, of being loved, of _feeling_ loved. He hadn't thought it possible to spend the rest of his life with someone who reciprocated those feelings, someone who supported him and cared for him in every way. He hadn't thought he'd be able to say he had someone who was there for him through everything.

But now he did have someone. And he knew that he did. The feeling was unmistakable, intense, and almost overwhelmingly comforting.

Many years of Regis's life were spent feeling unworthy. Alone, shunned, ostracized by all those around him. He felt unwelcome wherever he went. Dillingen wasn't a home, it was simply a place to stay, a place to pass the time. He had a home now. He never wanted to leave, and he delighted in the fact that he wouldn't have to.

When Geralt returned, the softness with which he wiped the cloth across his skin had Regis's heart fluttering in his chest. Geralt didn't need to be gentle; there was no way he could physically hurt Regis, not really, and the fact that every act of tenderness Geralt displayed was simply a wordless way to express his love had Regis's stomach in knots. He was one of the only ones who had ever had the privilege of experiencing this. The Witcher's soft, gentle, and warm side. _His_ witcher. 

Regis laughed to himself. Geralt looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, leaning back and tossing the rag into a basket that was situated by the door.

"What's so funny?"

Regis simply smiled and held out his arms in an invitation that Geralt gladly accepted. He shuffled into the bed, wrapping his arms firmly around Regis once more, and Regis immediately returned the gesture. The vampire moved a hand to tilt Geralt's chin up and captured his lips in a soft, slow kiss. A kiss that contrasted well with the kisses they had shared in moments prior. Geralt reciprocated with no hesitation, causing Regis to grin against his lips, his fangs gently grazing against Geralt.

Regis eventually pulled away and their foreheads connected softly, their eyes closing as feelings of peace and safety washed over them. Geralt inhaled deeply, his demeanour calm and relaxed.

"I love you," Regis stated softly. "You are my heart, and I adore you. I'm not certain how I ended up here, but I am forever grateful that I did." He felt Geralt's heart skip a beat, felt the subtle movement as the Witcher shuffled closer.

"I love you too," Geralt breathed. "Always."

Regis slept deeply after that. Both of them did, comfortable in each other's embrace, having no intention of getting up any earlier than was necessary. When they later awoke it was well past noon, and neither of them cared. Both were entirely grateful. And when they exited the bedroom, Marlene acted as though nothing had happened early that morning, as though one would be out of their minds to suggest that they had been doing anything other than sleeping.

But Regis knew her too well. One sneaking glance and a smile from Marlene told him everything. She knew.

Somehow, however, Regis wasn't as bothered as he could have been. He simply smiled back as he sat at the dining table beside Geralt, their hands intertwined in a soft and knowing grasp. Marlene said nothing as she returned to the kitchen, but Regis didn't miss the quick glance over the shoulder, or the slight twitch of a smirk on her lips as she left.

They would keep this between the three of them.


End file.
